Can't we just admit it?
by LifeLossLeaving
Summary: Kurt's head over heels in love with Blaine.Blaine is confused, as usual. What happens when Kurt goes on a date with someone else and realizes he can't stand lying anymore?
1. Chapter 1

4.10 pm. They were supposed to meet at 4. And Kurt hadn't arrived yet. Not that Blaine was worried or anything but it was undoubtedly unlike Kurt to be late. On a _sort of/not really _ coffee "date", especially. With _him. _

And, okay, maybe that was a little bit arrogant on his part but it was definitely the truth!

Blaine was just about to grab his phone and text Kurt, when he heard the little bell on the door ringing and he saw Kurt strutting inside, a dreamy expression on his face.

Blaine waved from his seat and Kurt moved quickly around the tables to get to him.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting at the table across from Blaine.

Blaine smiles warmly because Kurt does get excited sometimes but not that often and Blaine can clearly see that, whatever happened, it really made Kurt's day.

"What is it?" he asks, blowing on his coffee .

"You ready?" Kurt asks, lightly jumping in his chair "Yes? Ok! …Someone just asked me out!"

Before Blaine could do as much as breathe, Kurt continued "Yeah, I know, it's _crazy!" _he took a sip from the cup Blaine had already got him " And that's why I am a little bit late, too." He raised his eyes to Blaine "Sorry about that, by the way."

"No problem."

_No problem. Yeah. No problem at all!_

Who was the guy? Was he older? Was he from Dalton? And how come Blaine had never noticed someone making the eyes to Kurt?

Before he could continue his inner questioning, Kurt was talking again.

"..So? You're not gonna ask me anything?"

"Errr, sure! …Tell me?"

" Ok!" Kurt chirped, clearly happy to explain it all. " So, basically, I was helping my dad out at the garage , checking up this one car when dad asked me if I could go help him with this client." He started " I went and started looking at his car: the engine and all that jazz, but I could totally feel some eyes on me." He put his coffee down. " And, Blaine, I _swear_, when I raised my eyes to him… I don't know, but he had this weird look on his face" he giggled.

"…Weird?" Blaine whispered.

"Well, yeah!" Kurt waved his hands in the air " Ok, after that I told him what was wrong with his car and I sent him to my dad to discuss cost and all that, he came back to thank me and he asked me my name , how old I am and where I go to school..-

" What was that, third grade?"

"Well, no! He was just being nice." Kurt smiled to himself "Then he..err.. he kind of asked me if I'm single."

Blaine didn't know why he even asked that, but he did "..And what did you say?" he whispered, his eyes fixated on Kurt's.

For a moment Kurt didn't answer, not understanding the point of Blaine's question. What was he supposed to say? He was, in fact, single.

He searched Blaine's eyes and for a second he thought he saw worry and.. trepidation, maybe?

" I- I Said yes." He exhaled.

Blaine casted his eyes downward, nodding slightly.

"Was I- Kurt began, but then stopped. _Was I supposed to say no? _ "Anyway- he continued " his name is Paul, he's 17, still in high school, like us. He's also got a job, tho."

"Great." Blaine started "He sounds great. I'm happy for you. " He swallowed "So, err- you're going out with him soon?"

Kurt was still looking at him, in between confused and thrilled. And, once again, disappointed. _It's time to move on, Kurt. _

"Yes. We exchanged numbers and he said he'd add me on facebook as soon as he got home. We're going out on Friday night."

Blaine looked at him again "So, no-

"No, no Jersey Shore marathon, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know it's something that we always do and you know I love it and it's so much fun but this week-

"No, I understand." He put a smile on. " Of course. I understand." He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck " This week you have a date!"

The silence afterwards was more than a little bit awkward but then Kurt asked him about his day and things progressed smoothly from there.

Saying goodbye didn't feel as usual, though.

When Friday rolled around, Blaine could clearly say what depression felt like.

And the funniest thing, he didn't even know _why. _

Ok, so maybe he had an idea but nothing more than that.

So what, Kurt had a date tonight. _So fucking what? _

People went on dates all the time. They met and if they liked each other then things progressed, if not, then..no.

_Oh god, what if Kurt likes him? _And for his mind's sake he didn't add _more than he likes me_, but he went pretty close to doing just that.

_Ok. It's just a date, Kurt. Stay cool._

At 6 he was approaching crazy. He was dressed up in tight black pants and a red shirt and the usual up to knees boots. He could this, he kept telling himself.

10 minutes later, the bell rang and Paul was at the door.

Kurt's first thought was "_Weren't his eyes a lighter shade of brown?" _but right after that he collected himself and they left.

Paul took him to a pretty fancy restaurant, all candles and deem lights.

Kurt had to admit the place was pretty damn romantic and he hadn't never even been on a date before!

Paul behaved like the best gentleman: took the chair out for him, asked him first what he wanted to order, even helped him decide.

When a man selling roses approaching he bought Kurt a whole bouquet and when Kurt protested, Paul just said "You're definitely worth it."

And Kurt had to keep himself from thinking about Blaine and his love for yellow and red roses bouquets.

They spent all dinner talking about interests in common and non, Kurt had found out that Paul was, yes, out but didn't really like to, his textual words, _flaunt it _ and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what the fuck that even meant.

They were about to order dessert when Paul reached out with his hand to grasp Kurt's on top of the table and whispered "Where have you been all my life?" and Kurt had to force his smile.

"Kurt, it's been a really lovely night." He squeezed Kurt's hand, right after parking in Kurt's road. " I had a great time."

When Paul leaned in and kissed him, Kurt couldn't help but think that those lips were supposed to be bigger, puffier, and when Paul's hands came up to cup his face, he found himself surprised at the lack of calluses.

Paul was a very good kisser, there was nothing wrong with his technique but, still, it felt off. Weird. _Wrong,_even.

They said goodbye after another kiss and then Kurt went inside.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he searched in his back pocket for his phone and texted Blaine:

**Are you home? I need to talk to you. -K**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat up startled at the sound of his phone buzzing. He had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

Passed the first confusion, he reached out his arm to grab his phone from the night stand.

_**Are you home? I need to talk to you. -K**_

A text. From Kurt. The day of his date.

With Paul. For the first time.

After shaking his head to clear his mind, he started typing an answer.

_**Yes. Wanna come over? –B**_

Not more than 30 seconds later, his phone buzzed once again.

_**Be there in 5 –K**_

Blaine doesn't know what to think. It's not that late but he didn't expect to hear from Kurt until tomorrow. He gets up from his bed and starts stretching out of his bones, looking around in his room. Pretty presentable, he thinks.

What is he supposed to do while he waits? Maybe he should think about something to tell Kurt because he knows they need to talk. Only, he has no idea how. Like, whatsoever.

Ok, so maybe he was jealous.

Ok, no, he is. He is jealous and they only reason why he was asleep this early was to not think about Kurt and that Paul at the restaurant or wherever.

God. What if he took Kurt somewhere else? What if things got really well and Kurt's so excited he wants to share it all with him? No. Ok. No.

If that's the case, he thinks, he's probably gonna puke.

And then he stops. Why the fuck is he jealous in the first place? It's not like Kurt owns him anything. They're best friends and best friends support each other in things like this one.

He shakes his head once again and goes downstairs to wait for Kurt.

Kurt doesn't know what he's doing. One moment he was in Paul's car, the moment later he was standing in his porch and another moment later he was texting Blaine about _needing _to talk to him.

God, what is Blaine gonna think?

On his defense, he really tried. He sat there at the restaurant listening to this guy talking and complementing him and telling him how cute he looked and still, still he had other eyes in mind. And when they kissed, it felt all wrong.

Maybe he's crazy, he doesn't know. He needs to see Blaine and he needs to understand if there's a chance for them or not.

So he pulls out at Blaine's house and knocks on his door.

Just in time to get to the living room, the sound of someone knocking on the door fills the place .

Blaine moves quickly to the door and checks himself in the little mirror on the wall.

He looks wrecked, his hair going every possible direction, his eyes still unfocused no matter the insistent pounding of his heart.

Blaine really needs to figure what's wrong with him before things get weird. He's _not _losing his best friend over this.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

And there stands Kurt and , wow, those paints look really good with those boots.

"Hey" Blaine greets. "Want to come in?"

"Y- yes." Kurt stammers and then moves past him into the house and goes straight to the couch, facing the opposite wall. He doesn't sit, though. He stands there, his back to Blaine, curling his fingers.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asks "Can I get you something to drink?"

Kurt looks nervous and maybe he changed his mind about coming here?

Blaine quickly moves to the kitchen and opens the fridge " I have… juice and coke and—

"He was perfect, you know." Kurt says from the living room, still facing away from him.

And Blaine didn't expect that, not really. He makes his way back to the living room, trying to figure out what to say "T-that's, well, he stammers, "that's good, right?" he attempts a smile, but it feels forced even to himself.

Thank God Kurt's not watching him.

"No, it's not.." Kurt says in a such a low voice Blaine barely hears him. "It's not good because he was perfect and he kept on complementing me and saying how good I looked a- and I—" Kurt raises his hands to his hair and sits on the armrest.

He looks so troubled Blaine doesn't know what to say. "Kurt—"

"He kissed me in the car." Kurt says, finally turning around to face him. " He kissed me and he was good at it, I think but—" he huffs loudly "And I couldn't stop thinking that everything was wrong. His lips were too thin and his hair so short and his eyes weren't hazel enough—" he stops and groans, curling his hands in his hair once again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Maybe he's not the one." He tries "Maybe the one will come along, maybe—" he startles, realizing what Kurt said.

Because he doesn't define his eyes hazel at all.

Nobody does.

Except for Kurt.

"…_hazel_ enough?" he chokes, eyes blinking fast.

Kurt stares up at him, clearly realizing his own mistake.

"I-I—" he pauses "I—meant, like, I mean, it's not like, not like you—" his eyes are pleading, big and nervous "You—"

And then Blaine is rushing at him, his hands coming up to his face, one on his mouth, shushing him.

Blaine's eyes are so big and _right _ Kurt thinks he might faint.

"_My _eyes are hazel enough, aren't they?" he whispers.

Blaine doesn't know where this is coming from but, God, it feels right and obvious and _of course_ he feels this way.

Kurt's bright and, what color exactly are they anyway, eyes are staring at him like galaxies and his lips are pressed together with an expression Blaine could only define endearing.

Blaine brushes the thumb of his free hand on Kurt's cheekbone, and maybe he's just a little taking advantage of Kurt's apparent love for his eyes, not letting Kurt drop his gaze , forcing Kurt to keep looking at him.

Kurt nods a little, his eyes falling to Blaine's lips and he unconsciously kisses Blaine's hand, still on his mouth.

Blaine smiles at him and moves his hand away slowly, trailing it on Kurt's upper lip and bringing it behind Kurt's neck, effectively pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt tilts his head toward him and Blaine finally closes the distance between them, his eyes closing at the faintest touch of their lips.

He pecks Kurt's lips softly once, twice, three times, getting the hang of it.

Kurt moves away for a moment and Blaine fears for a moment before Kurt smiles and "Yes…" Kurt whispers between their lips, before he brings his own hand to Blaine's face and smashes their lips together.

Blaine's eyes blink open for a moment before both his hands tighten their hold on Kurt's soft face and moves his lips against Kurt's.

Kissing Kurt is not like what he expected at all.

Kurt waits for a barely few seconds before moving his lips more insistently, his arms looping around Blaine's neck and bringing him closer still. Kurt parts his lips, his tongue comes out and at the touch Blaine's mouth falls open unconsciously.

The moment their tongues touch, Blaine feels Kurt's fingers tighten in his hair and it's like time stops because he can feel with his tongue and his all mouth and his hands on Kurt's face, going down on Kurt's waist and it almost feels like too much.

Kurt's waist is slim and just right for his hands to hold onto, he thinks, while his arms move around Kurt's body and up his back, holding him tight.

His lips move of their own accord, biting and sucking Kurt's lips, his tongue moving he doesn't even know how.

It feels good.

And then Kurt is pulling away, breathing hard but refusing to let go. Kurt's lips peck his once, twice and then Kurt's laughing, realizing he _can't _move away with Blaine holding him so close.

Blaine's eyes blink open slowly in time to see Kurt's do the same and Blaine's chest clenched in a weird, new, fantastic way.

One of Kurt's hands leaves his neck and comes down touching his cheek lightly, just under his eyes. His touch is soft and feather light, almost _not there._

"Mmmh" Kurt murmurs "Just the right shade of hazel, yes."

And then he's kissing him again.


End file.
